Gaia
by DeathDealer100
Summary: The Cullen family had no idea what was waiting for them in Folks when they moved in the area, not realising that they were entering claimed territory by a person that has lived through war, hate and destruction. The Goddess of Terra, the last surviving full blooded werewolf.
1. Prologue

This is my first ever story so be gentle please :) Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes as well. All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of me. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prologue**

* * *

**Isabella POV **

For 900 hundred years I have been walking this earth and in those years I have seen and done things that God would surely hate as well as condemn me for. It is a good thing I don't believe in all that God crap then or I would believe myself to be a monster without a soul. From the very beginning of my life I have had to suffer and fight for my survival, as is the way of my kind. However I have always survived as well as been able to show people that I am the alpha and so should be feared and respected.

After all I have been through I decided 2 years ago to try and live a 'normal' life, which resulted in me moving to forks, Washington and claiming it as my territory. Those damn pups tried to get in my way but they learnt very fast not to mess with me, though they still try time to time. I have never been to a high school before so I thought it would be a good idea to try it and would help my image of being 'normal'.

What was I thinking? Subjecting myself to idiotic boys and selfish girls. However what I didn't know was that things were going to get interesting and change was going to happen. That my life as I knew it was going to be changed forever, no matter how much I wanted it or not.


	2. Chapter 1

Howdy :D So I have just started this story but I thought I would be good to at least but up a chapter just to see what people think of it. I'm no pro or anything like that I just fancy making a really good Bella/Alice story. If you could comment and say what you think that would be amazing but no hate please. Enjoy :P

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Isabella POV**

The day started like any other, with dreams of my past. Of one of the many times my control towards my wolf and power was tested and I failed, resulting in destruction for anyone near. Over the years my control has improved as proven with my ability to be near humans with death following me, but my control will never be perfect not after the things I have gone through and done.

I jolted up awake, the dreams still flashing through my eyes. 'Calm down, breathe' I thought while taking some deep breaths. After my heart had stopped racing and I had controlled the wolf inside of me that was straining to be let out, I fell back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "Damn dreams" I muttered to myself.

When a few minutes had pasted I started to get ready for the day. I did my daily exercise, got washed, dressed, tided the house up a bit and of course had the raw meat need to help with my control for breakfast. Looking at the clock it read 7:30 and thought 'Better get going to school'. After starting my red Harley Superlow I speed to school.

Being a werewolf meant I had better reflexes and an almost instant healing rate which I loved cause it allowed me to ride my bike as fast as possible and not worry about crashing or getting injured. However since Forks High School was only a few minutes away the ride didn't last long. As soon as I pulled up the whispers started from the annoying kids that I had to spent too many hours with "OMG she is hot" said one boy while a girl across the parking lot said "Stupid mute bitch".

'Got to love going to high school after over 900 hundred years of living' I thought. When I came to the decision to go to high school I had no idea what I was signing up for, sure I knew about the educational classes I would attend but I didn't understand how truly annoying young people are in this generation. They make me want to be back in the 20th century where I was surrounded by pure dickheads.

But this train of though was suddenly and abruptly stopped when I smelt a smell that had my wolf, power and myself tense ready for action. "Vampires" I snarled lowly while my canine started to enlarge.


	3. Chapter 2

Howdy :D I am really surprised on how many people seem to like this story so I will try my best to keep the updates coming but I am not making any promises :P Hope you enjoy and reviews would be nice so I can know what you guys think :)

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

'_Got to love going to high school after over 900 hundred years of living' I thought. When I came to the decision to go to high school I had no idea what I was signing up for, sure I knew about the educational classes I would attend but I didn't understand how truly annoying young people are in this generation. They make me want to be back in the 20__th__ century where I was surrounded by pure dickheads. _

_But this train of though was suddenly and abruptly stopped when I smelt a smell that had my wolf, power and myself tense ready for action. "Vampires" I snarled lowly while my canine started to enlarge. _

I could feel the wolf inside of me wanting to take control and a growl deep inside my chest starting to form. 'How dare they enter my territory! Can they not smell!' Entering a claimed territory is a death wise but to enter mine especially without showing the proper respect will result in death. It was then that I realised that vampires and high school shouldn't be in the same thought or saying which resulted in my canine's to go back to normal.

I quickly looked for where the scent was coming from while trying to supress the growl that wanted to escape from my mouth, a silver Volvo. I was confused cause the car was parked which meant that at least one of them was going to come out but what I was feeling quickly became shocked when five teenager vampires exited the car. 'Don't tell me they are going to attend school!? What is going on?'

A quick scan of them told me that something wasn't right, they had golden eyes and seemed tame somewhat apart from the male blond who looked like he had been in the vampire wars. All of this caused me to take a deeper breathe and focus on their scents, there was two odd things that I found. One their scent had an animal edge to it which has me to believe they drink from animals not humans and two one of the scents appealed to me 'Lavender' as well as strangely calming down my wolf a bit.

The school bell broke me from my pondering and sprung me into action. I got everything I need from my bike and started heading to my English class, all the while keeping all my senses on high to watch over the vampires. Also I decided to lay low for the rest of the day and confront the strange vampires after school was over. 'Never a dull moment' came to my mind while walking to class which caused me to roll my eyes.

+++++++ Gaia +++++++

After my first two lessons without a vampire in them I started to think that I wouldn't have to face and deal with them until after school, but of course as soon as I neared my Spanish class I knew that wouldn't be the case. 'Breathe, keep calm and stay alert' was the thought that going through my head as I entered the class but these thoughts were destroyed when I saw the vampire I would have to sit next to. I felt like I was back in the 20th when I saw the cocky and all-knowing attitude surrounding him. My wolf also suddenly became very tense more than is normal when just surrounded by one vampire, I had to struggle so that my canines didn't grow again.

I tried my best prepared myself when I sat down for what was going to be a long hour. The damn vampire didn't even wait a few seconds before he started talking "Hi my names Edward Cullen, I'm new here" which made me do what I would normally do, ignore him. A frown appeared on his face after a minute of me not answering him back, I saw him about to try again but he was stopped by the teacher starting the lesson. All I heard was a huff and I had to fight back a small grin 'Go teacher'.

Half way through the lesson I saw Edward tense up through the corner of my eye when he took a breath which made me become more alert waiting for anything to happen. A growl started to come from him and his hands became fists, by this point I was struggling with my wolf over control cause his actions was making it even more edgy than it was before. Suddenly I heard him say "What the hell are you!?" and felt him grab my arm tightly.

It was too much for me to handle and the wolf came forward.


End file.
